


How could you love somebody so talentless?

by H3ll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ll/pseuds/H3ll
Summary: It's a YTTD/Danganronpa chat fic because that's all I can manage!It is Kamukai centric fic with other ships along the way. This will be focusing on V3 and SDR2 because I can't write THH for SHIT.and AO3 needs to let me tag Satou Kai/Kamukura Izuru before I crySame goes for Original Hiyori Sou/Satou Kai istG-Also why is the Non binary Kai tag nonexistent?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan, Egokoro Nao/Yabusame Reko, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Original Hiyori Sou, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede: Pianoman  
> Rantaro: guac  
> Shuichi: Holmes  
> Kokichi: horse a  
> Gonta: Barry b benson  
> Tsumugi: Simp  
> Angie: God?  
> Kiyo: Snake man  
> Himiko: rocks  
> Toujo: broom broom  
> Hoshi: ball go whee  
> Tenko: Girls ❤  
> Miu: tools go brrr  
> Kiibo: Robo bitch  
> Kaito: Space!!!  
> Maki: pew pew
> 
> Izuru: Apple.  
> Hajime: orange  
> Komaeda: pear  
> Chiaki: lychee  
> Souda: Pink  
> Sonia: Sand  
> Gundham: wich  
> Teruteru: Meat  
> Twogami: Make it double  
> Peko: thwack  
> Fuyuhiko: bonk  
> Ibuki: 🙀  
> Mikan: bandaid  
> Mahiru: Mom  
> Hiyoko: Minion  
> Nekomaru: Big tiddy  
> Akane: Tig Biddy
> 
> Kai: Mango  
> Sara: cAt  
> Jou: dOg  
> Keiji: pew pew  
> Alice: stripes  
> Reko: Big tiddy goth gf  
> Nao: Big tiddy art gf  
> Mishima: old man  
> Gin: Woof bark grr  
> Kanna: bucket  
> Shin: soup 2.0  
> Sou: Soup  
> Q-taro: Wcdonalds  
> Ranger: Fuck :D  
> Miley: syrup  
> Safalin: sobs

Kaede Akamatsu has added Shuichi Saihara and 15 other people.

Kaede Akamatsu- Hey everybody! I gathered everyone's phone numbers and made a group chat for our class! I was hoping it could maybe bring us all together?

Kaito Momota: I think that's a great idea Akamatsu! I was thinking about doing this myself too!

Kaede Akamatsu: Really? 🥺

Maki Harukawa: No.

Kaede Akamatsu: 💔

Tenko Chabashira: At the sound of an innocent girl's heart being broken, I came here as quick as I could!

Tenko Chabashira: What degenerate male did this Akamatsu-chan!

Kaede Akamatsu: Oh no, Chabashira-san don't worry! I'm not actually upset, haha!

Tenko Chabashira: That doesn't matter! There are STILL degenerate men in this chatroom and even one is way too many for every girl to be safe!

Rantaro Amami: ouch

Tenko Chabashira: Shut your filthy mouth you degenerate! I bet you stare at women's boobs all day just to grope more later!

Rantaro Amami: nah bro i like dudes

Tenko Chabashira: Well that's just worse!

Rantaro Amami: what

Kaede Akamatsu: Huh?

Kokichi Ouma: is this the big reveal!?!?!? chabashira, tenko comes out as a big, fat homophobe!!! 🙀🙀😿😾😿😿🙀😾🙀😿

Rantaro Amami: wtf

Tenko Chabashira: Of course you degenerates wouldn't understand! How could you NOT like them?? They have soft hair, soft skin the perfect lips!!

Miu Iruma: Ha!! She's not a fuckin homophobe she's a ragin fuckin homo!!

Kaede Akamatsu: Aww, come on Iruma, can't we just be a teeeensy bit nicer?

Miu Iruma: Wanna tell me why I should Bakamatsu!?

Kokichi Ouma: because your a big smelly slut who nobody respects anyways!! 😼

Rantaro Amami: i hate those damn emojis

Korekiyo Shinguji: *You're

Kokichi Ouma: boo you whore

Miu Iruma: S-s-sluutttt?!

Maki Harukawa: Did she just stutter.

Maki Harukawa: Over text. 

Ryoma Hoshi: yes.

Admin Rights have been removed from 15 people by Kokichi Ouma

Kokichi Ouma has changed 16 names

horse a has changed to chat name to "Djunglesnok"

Chat has been muted for 3 hours, reason why: "Toujo said it was class time >:("

Chiaki Nanami has added Izuru Kamukura and 16 other people.

Chiaki Nanami has changed 17 names

lychee has removed Admin Rights from 16 people

lychee has given Admin Rights to Apple. and Mango

Mango: Oh my, are you sure I should be here Miss Nanami?

lychee: yeah lmao if hinata's here you're here

pear: How cruel Nanami-san..adding lowlife reserve course students into this chat! It's sad to see them even around me, and I'm worthless compared to the rest of you! But if you put them here,,I can only trust your judgement!

Apple.: Silence.

Meat: how interesting...you got him to shut right up! 

Meat: id like you to maybe do that with little ol meeee? 

Apple.: No.

Meat: worth a try!~

Mango: It,,wasn't the best attempt I suppose.

Meat: and whooo might you be?

Mango: Ah, I am friends with Hinata and Miss Nanami. I am,,in the reserve course though I'm afraid. 

Meat: dont matter to me! as long as your cute

Meat: never gave your name?

Mango: *you're

Mango: I apologize, my name is Satou, Kai. I am currently in the reserve course for Ultimate Homemaker, but of course the likelihood is not too high now is it? With the Ultimate Maid of course,, not to mention the Ultimate Cook, though I'm quite sure they prefer Chef.

Mango: The maid? She is quite a wonderful woman but oh dear, I'm rambling aren't I?

Mango: Oh well, I'm not sure if this is quite my pace I will perhaps return later.

Meat: homemaker ehh? i can tell well get along just fine, with a passion for cooking! i bet he'll taste all the food i make!

lychee: nah, kai-san doesn't eat very much

lychee: oh yeah *they'll

Meat: oh? my sincerest apologies then!

Sand: Oh this is wonderful Nanami!

Sand: But I am welcome to the reserve course being here! Though I am a bit confused, Satou calls you Miss Nanami!

Sand: Just like Kazuichi did with me, do they perhaps like you?😳

lychee: nah they're just formal

Sand: Oh! I see, how nice! 

Sand: I apologize I could not stay long, but I promised Gundham I would watch the Four Dark Devas!

Sand: Farewell!

lychee: byeeeeee


	2. Lighten up a lil, eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝔾𝕠𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕒𝕟𝕘™ 𝕚𝕤 𝕘𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕪.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕂𝕒𝕖𝕕𝕖: ℙ𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕟  
> ℝ𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕠: 𝕘𝕦𝕒𝕔  
> 𝕊𝕙𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕙𝕚: ℍ𝕠𝕝𝕞𝕖𝕤  
> 𝕂𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕔𝕙𝕚: 𝕙𝕠𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕒  
> 𝔾𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕒: 𝔹𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕓 𝕓𝕖𝕟𝕤𝕠𝕟  
> 𝕋𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕦𝕘𝕚: 𝕊𝕚𝕞𝕡  
> 𝔸𝕟𝕘𝕚𝕖: 𝔾𝕠𝕕?  
> 𝕂𝕚𝕪𝕠: 𝕊𝕟𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕟  
> ℍ𝕚𝕞𝕚𝕜𝕠: 𝕣𝕠𝕔𝕜𝕤  
> 𝕋𝕠𝕦𝕛𝕠: 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞  
> ℍ𝕠𝕤𝕙𝕚: 𝕓𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕠 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕖  
> 𝕋𝕖𝕟𝕜𝕠: 𝔾𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕤 ❤  
> 𝕄𝕚𝕦: 𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕝𝕤 𝕘𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕣𝕣  
> 𝕂𝕚𝕚𝕓𝕠: ℝ𝕠𝕓𝕠 𝕓𝕚𝕥𝕔𝕙  
> 𝕂𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕠: 𝕊𝕡𝕒𝕔𝕖!!!  
> 𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚: 𝕡𝕖𝕨 𝕡𝕖𝕨
> 
> 𝕀𝕫𝕦𝕣𝕦: 𝔸𝕡𝕡𝕝𝕖.  
> ℍ𝕒𝕛𝕚𝕞𝕖: 𝕠𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖  
> 𝕂𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕖𝕕𝕒: 𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕣  
> ℂ𝕙𝕚𝕒𝕜𝕚: 𝕝𝕪𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕖  
> 𝕊𝕠𝕦𝕕𝕒: ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜  
> 𝕊𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕒: 𝕊𝕒𝕟𝕕  
> 𝔾𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕙𝕒𝕞: 𝕨𝕚𝕔𝕙  
> 𝕋𝕖𝕣𝕦𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕦: 𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕥  
> 𝕋𝕨𝕠𝕘𝕒𝕞𝕚: 𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕕𝕠𝕦𝕓𝕝𝕖  
> ℙ𝕖𝕜𝕠: 𝕥𝕙𝕨𝕒𝕔𝕜  
> 𝔽𝕦𝕪𝕦𝕙𝕚𝕜𝕠: 𝕓𝕠𝕟𝕜  
> 𝕀𝕓𝕦𝕜𝕚: 🙀  
> 𝕄𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕟: 𝕓𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕒𝕚𝕕  
> 𝕄𝕒𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕦: 𝕄𝕠𝕞  
> ℍ𝕚𝕪𝕠𝕜𝕠: 𝕄𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕠𝕟  
> ℕ𝕖𝕜𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕦: 𝔹𝕚𝕘 𝕥𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕪  
> 𝔸𝕜𝕒𝕟𝕖: 𝕋𝕚𝕘 𝔹𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕪
> 
> 𝕂𝕒𝕚: 𝕄𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕠  
> 𝕊𝕒𝕣𝕒: 𝕔𝔸𝕥  
> 𝕁𝕠𝕦: 𝕕𝕆𝕘  
> 𝕂𝕖𝕚𝕛𝕚: 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕥𝕪 𝕞𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕥𝕪  
> 𝔸𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕖: 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕡𝕖𝕤  
> ℝ𝕖𝕜𝕠: 𝔹𝕚𝕘 𝕥𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕪 𝕘𝕠𝕥𝕙 𝕘𝕗  
> ℕ𝕒𝕠: 𝔹𝕚𝕘 𝕥𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕪 𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕘𝕗  
> 𝕄𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕒: 𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕞𝕒𝕟  
> 𝔾𝕚𝕟: 𝕎𝕠𝕠𝕗 𝕓𝕒𝕣𝕜 𝕘𝕣𝕣  
> 𝕂𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕒: 𝕓𝕦𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕥  
> 𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕟: 𝕤𝕠𝕦𝕡 𝟚.𝟘  
> 𝕊𝕠𝕦: 𝕊𝕠𝕦𝕡  
> ℚ-𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕠: 𝕎𝕔𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕕𝕤  
> ℝ𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣: 𝔽𝕦𝕔𝕜 :𝔻  
> 𝕄𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕪: 𝕤𝕪𝕣𝕦𝕡  
> 𝕊𝕒𝕗𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕟: 𝕤𝕠𝕓𝕤

Sara Chidouin has added Kanna Kizuichi 10 other people

Jou Tazuna has changed 12 people's names

Mango: Oh my, this is the second time.

cAt; second?

Mango: Oh yes, I was added to the 77th's class chat, along with Hinata, Hajime.

dOg: why

Mango: I am simply friends with Nanami also, Kamukura and I have briefly talked before.

Mango: Of course, there was someone there uncomfortable with mine and Hinata's presence.

Woof Bark grr: Who?! Woof! I'll scratch them!

Mango: Oh Gin-chan, don't worry. Just a classmate of theirs was all.

Woof Bark grr: *snarls*

cAt: i don't think i've seen that since i was 13.

dOg: hes 12 sara

Big Tiddy goth gf: Can I ask why our teacher is in here?

dOg: hes a lonely dude

Big Tiddy goth gf: Fair enough

Wcdonalds: DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW YO TJNS OFF CAPS LOCK

cAt: there should be a button, Qtaro.

Wcdonalds: thank ye kindly 

Kai was in the middle of typing a response before a gentle knock came onto their door. Gently sliding off of their neatly made bed, they go and answer the door.

There stood a half-asleep Chiaki Nanami, an annoyed Nagito Komaeda, a bored Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata.

"Oh? What brings you all here?"

With a yawn, Chiaki spoke up, "I wanted to invite you and Hinata-kun to do something even if Komaeda didn't wanna see your faces because of how,,,lowly you two are or whatever,"  
She seemed tired, they wondered how much sleep she had gotten last night?

"I suppose that is quite fine,,but are you sure I should be accompanying you all if I am just somebody in the reserve course?"

"Yes,"

They looked over to the slightly shorter and chubbier person. They had very thick, long black hair and almost cat-like ruby eyes. Their complexion was extremely pale but it went well with everything about them anyways.

"If you insist so. What,,are we doing exactly?"

"Oh, just going to the local mall. Ya know, the one that's supposed to be modeled after ones in America?" Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, sending a slight glare towards the albino one.

"Ah yes, I am aware of that one,"

"Sick, we're just gonna snatch two other kids from class 78 if you wanna skedaddle along with us?"

",,Alright,"

Hajime gave a thumbs up with a large grin right before Kai closed the door half-way, throwing on a second sweater and their calf high boots.   
They opened the door back up with a small nod, following the group out of the doorway and towards the 78th class' dorms.

They had no idea who they were going to be picking up. But also, they're a bit surprised the musician girl was not with the small group. She was 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 the type of person to do this they assumed?  
Hm.  
It's quite odd.


End file.
